Traffic congestion is a continual and growing problem in the United States and abroad. Consequently, methods for routing and controlling traffic are continuously being updated and reviewed. There are several types of traffic control devices. The most common are: (1) Raised, in-road reflectors. These are permanently-mounted into the road and they provide good nighttime visibility with virtually no daytime visibility. They are approximately 1 inch high. (2) Lane demarkation devices. These are rigid or mechanically-hinged and are greater than 36 inches in height. They are permanently mounted to deny access to an area of the road. (3) Cones. They provide good daytime visibility but poor nighttime visibility. They are used for temporary routing of traffic but cannot be readily secured in place. (4) Barricades. They are large physical barriers, usually temporary to deny access to an area of the road.
The traffic cone overcomes some of the drawbacks incurred by painted road markings. Traffic cones are simple to manufacture and can be readily transported. Yet, the traffic cone still has its limitations. Careless, and sometimes even careful drivers hit traffic cones causing them to move from their original location. Besides being moved, traffic cones frequently become damaged after being hit. More importantly, due to the size and structure of most traffic cones it is possible that automobiles can be damaged upon running over traffic cones. Still another drawback of traffic cones is their lack of visibility at night. Most traffic cones have no reflective surfaces and depend entirely upon their insufficient orange color to warn motorists. Despite all of the above-mentioned drawbacks with the present traffic control devices, they are still widely in use.
Several attempts have been made to improve upon the above mentioned traffic control devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,236 to Carver; U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,728 to Sauer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,899 to Rossi and U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,720 to Musichuk all disclose traffic control devices which are similar to the present invention. However, these patents disclose devices which are substantially rigid in construction. Thus, if a vehicle were to pass over one of these devices, damage could occur to either the device or the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,465 to Bell discloses a traffic control device which is similar to the present invention. However, the Bell device is of two piece construction and does not illustrate the use of large reflective regions, such as in the present invention. Further, such device dues not include vertical ribs extending from a base nor is it constructed of an elastomer with its exterior denser than its interior, features of the present invention.
Kaplan, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,518, discloses a traffic marker with a resilient column. The Kaplan device differs from the present invention in that it employs a resilient column instead of a resilient face portion. The use of a column greatly reduces the surface area upon which reflective markers can be placed. Further, such device dues not include vertical integral ribs extending from a base nor is it constructed of an elastomer with its exterior denser than its interior, features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,984 to Alexander discloses a highway marker which is of a two-piece construction. Furthermore, the Alexander device teaches that the delineator unit is designed to break away from the base upon impact from a vehicle. The subject invention is of a one-piece construction and is designed to remain that way after impact from a vehicle due to its reboundability. Further, such device does not include vertical ribs extending from a base nor is it constructed of an elastomer with its exterior denser than its interior, features of the present invention.
Kuhl, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,299, discloses a device which is battery operated, and therefore, quite different from the subject invention. Further, such device does not include vertical ribs extending from a base nor is it constructed of an elastomer with its exterior denser than its interior, features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,011 to Joyce discloses night road markers which are designed to be fitted into the roadway via stakes. The subject invention is designed to be placed upon the road surface and, therefore, is quite different from the Joyce device. Further, such device does not include vertical ribs extending from a base nor is it constructed of an elastomer with its exterior denser than its interior, features of the present invention.
United Kingdom Patent Number 2,223,786 to Myers et al discloses a device with a much more complex understructure than the subject invention. The Myers device employs a movable arm to retain the feet in their respective positions. The present invention is an improvement over the Myers device in that it employs no movable parts within the understructure. Further, such device does not include vertical ribs extending from a base nor is it constructed of an elastomer with its exterior denser than its interior, features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,711 to Garner discloses a reflective road marker which is somewhat similar to the subject invention. However, the Garner device requires the use of a display holder for use in holding reflective materials. The reflective materials are inserted through a slot and then an adhesive material is employed to seal the slot. The present invention is a improvement over the Garner device in that it requires no adhesive materials in affixing its reflective materials. Furthermore, the Garner device does not disclose the use of a ribbed understructure. Further, such device dues not include vertical ribs extending from a base nor is it constructed of an elastomer with its exterior denser than its interior, features of the present invention.
French Patent Number 1,235,337 to Neuhaus discloses a marking device similar in certain regards to the subject invention. Yet, the Neuhaus device does not employ the use of any strengthening ribs, neither between the face and base portion, or anywhere in the understructure of the device. Further, such device dues not include vertical ribs extending from a base nor is it constructed of an elastomer with its exterior denser than its interior, features of the present invention.
Although many such advances are made to one extent or another none achieves the objectives of an efficient, reliable, inexpensive, convenient to use apparatus for highway marking as set forth herein to accommodate traffic control.
As illustrated by the great number of prior patents and known commercial techniques, methods and devices, efforts are continuing in an attempt to control traffic more efficiently, reliably, inexpensively and conveniently. None of these previous efforts, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and claimed components which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacturers, and by employing only readily available materials. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a highway marker comprising an essentially horizontally positionable base having a lower face securable to the ground and an upper face thereabove and a generally rectangular periphery therebetween, the base also having tapering exterior walls with spaced parallel ribs extending downwardly from the lower face, the ribs being formed with thinner upper ends integral with the lower face and with thicker lower free ends; an essentially vertically extending body having a generally planar front face and a generally planar rear face defining a generally rectangular periphery with a free upper edge and a lower edge integrally formed with the upper face of the base, the body being thicker at its lower edge than its upper edge; a circular projection formed integrally with, and extending outwardly from, each face of the body to define a recess, the edge of each projection remote from its associated face extending radially inwardly to define a locking lip; a plurality of ribs formed integrally with, and extending outwardly from, each face of the body to strengthen the body, the ribs having a generally rectangular configuration and extending between the base and an associated projection; and a circular reflector positioned in each recess and held in position by an associated lip, each reflector being formed of a circular interior component and a circular exterior component, the exterior surface of the exterior component being reflective; the base, body, projections and ribs being molded integrally of a closed cell polyurethane foam at a temperature and time to create larger cells interiorly and smaller cells exteriorly whereby the exterior forms a hardened skin to ensure that the base maintains itself erect from the base during extended use and whereby the interior imparts a reduced weight to the reflector.
A further object of the invention is to strengthen highway markers through vertically extending ribs extending upwardly from a base.
A further object of the invention is to add rigidity to highway markers through the molding with an elastomer which is denser at its exterior surface than at its interior while retaining its flexibility and reboundability.
A further object of the invention to increase the performance of highway markers while decreasing their weight and cost.
A further object of the invention is to fabricate highway markers to ensure that they remain functional over a life of extended use and abuse.
A further object of the invention is to design highway markers with low profiles to minimize damage to vehicles which may strike such highway markers yet provide high visibility due to a large surface area.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the summary of the invention, and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.